


The Snow Jargen

by LamentingQuill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamentingQuill/pseuds/LamentingQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna takes Harry out searching for Snow Jargens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snow Jargen

** The Snow Jargen **

by

_Lamenting Quill_

 

* * *

 

 

Large, silvery eyes met those of sparkling emerald. Snow fell steadily from the grey sky to add to the white blanket covering the ground. Only two people in the area were foolish enough to be out in the middle of the biggest snowstorm in recent years.

Harry couldn’t help but smile as he watched his wife play in the snow. She was wearing her thick winter robes, her heaviest periwinkle cloak, bright pink gloves, yellow earmuffs, and a smile that was completely infectious. Harry thought she never looked more beautiful. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold, and her long blonde hair was sprinkled with snowflakes, each one as unique as she herself. Even after these several years, she was still wearing her radish earrings and her necklace of butterbeer corks.

It was one of the many things that Harry had come to love about her. No matter how the world around her changed, she never did. She still held on to her beliefs, as quirky as they may be, and she still didn’t care what people thought of her. She still spoke her mind, even if it made others uncomfortable, and she still loved to go on wild chases after strange and more than likely fictitious creatures. But most importantly of all, after three wonderful and interesting years of marriage, she still loved _him_.

Harry looked around the white landscape, taking a moment to appreciate the beauty of Godric’s Hollow blanketed by winter. Luna had stuck by him through so many things, including the rebuilding of his one-time family home. She had been at his side the night Voldemort finally fell, and she had been by his side the day the last stone was placed to build their home. He had never imagined that he could be as happy as he was. Every morning he woke up to her lovely, smiling face and wondered if he weren’t just dreaming. But she would kiss him good morning, and at the feel of her delicate lips so real against his he would know that it was reality, and that not even a dream could compare to her.

“Harry! Come on!”

Harry came out of his musings to look over at his wife, seeing the light of adventure in her eyes. “Come where?” he asked, wandering what kind of chase she was about to lead him on. Merlin be with him, but he couldn’t help but indulge her.

“Into the woods, of course; it’s nearly the perfect time to possibly see a Snow Jargen!” she said, her face brightening at the possibility of getting such a treat.

Harry chuckled, shaking his head as he made his way to her through the thick snow. When he got close enough to her, she grabbed his gloved hand in her own, and even through the chill and the cloth Harry could feel the warmth of her palm. “And what, pray tell, is a Snow Jargen?” he asked softly, as they made their way into the fringe of the woods.

She sighed dramatically, but her eyes sparkled with her mirth and affection for the man at her side. “Honestly, love, must I tell you every year?”

Harry grinned. “I just like hearing you explain it,” he said, bumping her shoulder lovingly, delighting in her laugh.

“You’re impossible, you know that?” she asked, though she was smiling. “A Snow Jargen is a wood dwelling creature that can only be seen in the evenings, and if there is at least a foot of snow. You have to look closely for them, as they’re really white, and about the size of a cat. They have really bright violet eyes, and are simply _gorgeous_. At least, that’s what I’ve heard. I’ve never been able to see one myself.”

“Well, perhaps we will spot one tonight,” he said, stopping after they had made it a little piece into the woods. They had been looking for the Snow Jargen every winter for the past three years and had yet to spy one, which Harry wasn’t surprised. But Luna found so much enjoyment in it that he couldn’t refuse her. Truthfully, he didn’t think there was such a thing as a Snow Jargen, but he would never tell his wife that.

“This looks like it might be a good place to rest a while and watch for one,” Luna said, looking around dreamily. “How about conjuring us a blanket or something, love?”

Extracting his wand, Harry conjured them a large thick blanket and charmed it against the snow so it wouldn’t become wet and spread it out on the ground. He then conjured up another thick blanket, and he sat down on the ground leaning against a tree, motioning for Luna to sit between his legs. Once she was propped against his chest, he wrapped them up with the second blanket, and circled his arms around his wife as she laid her head back against his shoulder. He sighed contentedly; this was the best part about searching for the Snow Jargen every winter – he got to cuddle in the snowy woods with his precious wife, and he adored every minute of it.

“What are you thinking?” Luna asked quietly, tilting her head so she could stare up at him.

“How happy I am to be married to you,” he replied, kissing her on the tip of her rosy nose.

“That’s what you always say,” she said, smiling at him fondly.

He chuckled. “That, my love, is because it is always true,” he stated, before leaning his head over, rubbing his nose against hers in an Eskimo kiss, causing her to laugh and smack him playfully on the arm.

“Honestly, how old are you!” she exclaimed, merriment in her sliver eyes. “Give me a real kiss.”

“Like this?” he asked, pecking her quickly on the cheek.

“No.”

“Hm. Like this?” he asked, placing a kiss on the corner of her mouth.

“Getting warmer, you cheeky git,” she chastised teasingly.

Giving in, Harry placed his mouth softly to her own, relishing in the luxurious feel of her perfect lips against his. Nipping softly at her lower lip in search of permission, he moaned as she opened her mouth to him, allowing their tongues to intertwine. He chuckled deeply as Luna groaned and turned around beneath the blanket, moving to straddle his lap. It was another of the things he loved about the amazing witch; she was just as passionate as she was quirky.

Wanting to run his fingers through her hair, Harry removed his gloves, letting them fall onto the ground. Tangling his fingers in his wife’s silky locks, he thanked the gods once again that this heavenly creature was his. He growled lowly as Luna rocked her hips, but it turned to a groan of loss as she pulled her mouth away from his, and he looked up at her to see her smirking.

“How is it that every time we come out here to look for Crumple-Horned Snorckacks or Snow Jargens we end up snogging?”

“Because you’re so completely delectable I can’t keep my hands off you,” Harry replied with a grin.

“You-” she stopped speaking abruptly, eyebrows rising as she looked around. “Did you hear that? Oh! Harry, look!” she breathed.

Harry turned his eyes from her pretty face and followed her gaze off to the side, where he looked in astonishment. There, about fifteen feet away barely visible in the snow, was a small bright white creature no larger than a cat. It was stopped in the clearing, and turned to look their way, its gleaming violet eyes sparkling in the dying sunlight that was streaming through the tree branches. It only stood there for a few seconds, before it quickly trotted off through a cluster of bushes and out of sight. Harry was amazed. Snow Jargens really _did_ exist.

“Did you see it? Finally! After all these years! Oh, Harry, it was so beautiful!”

Harry looked back up at his wife, taking in the flush of pleasure gracing her pale cheeks, her silver eyes wide and sparkling with excitement, a large smile upon her lips. “Yes, I saw it, and it was beautiful, but not nearly as beautiful as you,” he replied, leaning forward and laying her back on the blanket, covering her body with his and causing her to giggle happily.

As he stared down at her he knew; as long as you have faith in something long enough, no matter what others say, the moment will come when you’ll be glad you held on to your beliefs. He was certainly glad that he had held onto his, or else he mightn’t have ever known true love. And he couldn’t – and didn’t want to – imagine his life without Luna Potter.

“What are you thinking?” Luna asked him, gazing up at him lovingly.

He rested on his forearms, running his fingers slowly through her blonde hair. “How nice it is going to be to make love to my wonderful wife in the snow,” he whispered, closing his lips over hers before she could reply.

Beneath a nearby bush, two large, violet eyes watched the two creatures on the blanket for a few more seconds before hopping off through the snow, amazed. Humans really _did_ exist!

 

 


End file.
